There Was Sunflowers and Daisies too
by Fairy Red
Summary: Completed, but chapters 3 and 4 were the same, so I fixed it! Sorry for any cofusion I might have caused.
1. Chapter 1

**There Were Sunflowers and Daisies Too…**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Red doesn't own Mario, Nintendo, or any love song that may appear in this fanfic. That is all.

**A/N: **Valentines Day is my favorite day of the year. What else then to celebrate love?

**Zelda: **I couldn't agree more.

**Me: **Exactly! So let's get on with it!

**Chapter One: A Secret Plan**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Luigi sat in front of his desk, tapping the pencil onto the desk. _Come on, you're a genius… you can come up with something…_ Luigi sighed, scribbling something in the margins of a notepad.

Mario looked into the room. "Luigi! Come on, I'm-a hungry! You promised-a that we'd go to the all-you-can-eat-a spaghetti restaurant-a!"

"Hum? …Oh, yeah! I owed-a you some lunch-a for losing the tennis-a match! Fine, I'm-a coming, Mario!" Luigi sighed again, and stood up. "I'll meet-a you outside the house-a!"

"Okay," said Mario, and cheerfully walked away, anticipating a good buffet of spaghetti.

But Luigi had other things on his mind. After making sure that Mario was outside, Luigi quickly opened a secret drawer from behind his desk. Inside was a picture of Princess Daisy of Sarascaland. "Daisy…. My princess Daisy…"

Valentines Day was next Tuesday, and all the "Mario Party" members were going to the Star Summit to celebrate the Day of Love with the Stars, and Luigi wanted to surprise Daisy with a serenade.

"Luigi! Hurry up already!" shouted Mario.

"Coming!" said Luigi, hastily closing the drawer and running outside.

**In the 'slums' part of Mushroom Kingdom…**

Little did Luigi know that his rival was planning the same thing. Waluigi sat at his desk too, with a blank page in front of him. _Come on, how hard can it be to write a poem or a song or something?_ he thought in annoyance. He had been up since 6:00 AM, and with the knowledge that Valentines Day was next Tuesday, he needed a song write away.

Someone knocked on his door. "Hey, its me! Come on, I have something to tell you."

Waluigi rolled his eyes. _Ugh, what else does Wario have to show me? It had better not be another squad of Bob-Ombs to terrorize some little kids again…_ He stood up and walked to the door, letting Wario in. "Well, what is it?" he asked his brother.

"It's really cool! I have a plan we could devise to sabotage the Day of Love celebration on Star Summit. I already contacted DK, and he says it's a great idea!"

"What, pray tell, is this great idea?"

Wario paused for a second. "Uh… well, we don't know yet, but it'll involve the celebration. Come on!" Wario walked out the door, and called over his shoulder, "Daisy will be there too!"

Waluigi blinked in surprise. Was that a hint of shrewdness in his voice? "Coming, coming," he muttered, following Wario to the warp pipe to the 'secret hideout'.

**Back with Luigi…**

Luigi stared at Mario as Mari snarfed down endless amounts of spaghetti. "Mario, calm down-a, there is a tomorrow!"

Mario chewed, chewed, chewed, swallowed, and started chewing again. "How do you know therth a tomorrow?" asked Mario through a stuffed mouth.

"There always is, right-a? As long as we maintain love and happiness throughout our world, the world-a will never end-a!"

Mario nodded, and swallowed a big load. "Yeah, if you say so." Mario raised a hand. "Hoy, waiter, another round-a, please!"

The waiter nodded. "Right away, Mario!" he said, hurrying away with the order.

Mario sighed contently, taking a long drink of non-alcoholic cherry-flavored cocktail. "I know thy say that-a you shouldn't drink a full pint of cocktail-a, even a non-alcoholic one, but-a in this case, I have to make an exception, eh Luigi?"

Luigi nodded. "Yes, Mario, if you love cherry-flavored-a. I, on the other hand, like soda over-a cocktails-a."

"Yeah, cause you're a big baby," said Mario, refilling his cocktail. "You hafta have guts-a, Luigi!"

"Look who's talking, Mario," said a voice behind Mario.

Mario looked lazily back. "Oh, look who it is," he said blandly.

"My, Mario, aren't we cutting on the carbs?" asked Wario. "I counted, you know. Isn't that, like, over 15,000 carbohydrates?"

"So what-a?" asked Mario. "I can at least-a maintain a balanced diet-a!" yelled Mario.

_Not this again…_ thought Luigi.

_Not this again… _thought Waluigi.

"What, you got something to say!" demanded Wario.

"I thought you weres gonna tell me off, man, what's up-a!"

"Man, I'm gonna tell you what I feel like, man, shut up!" said Wario, shoving Mario.

"Oh, wanna get physical-a!" asked Mario, shoving Wario back. "Come and get me, pudgy!"

"Make me, bulbous!" snarled Wario, shoving back.

"All right, let's take this outside-a!"

"Yeah, lets!"

Both throwing sparks at each other, they stormed out for some kind of heated argument.

Luigi shrugged. "Could've been worse," he mused, looking at the food that the Toad waiter had set up on the table.

"While no-ones looking," muttered Waluigi, and snatched 5 bowls from the table. "Bye, Luigi, you can pay for it."

"Wha--! No-- Oh shoot! 5 big bowls down the drain…" Luigi glared at his rival. "That'll come out of your pockets one day!" he yelled.

"Oh, you're soo sharp, Luigi!" said Waluigi sarcastically. "My overalls HAVE no pockets!"

"It was a figure of speech!" said Luigi back angrily. But Waluigi just laughed and walked away.

"Come on," he said, booting Wario. "I got us lunch, let's go!"

"Okay," said Wario, giving one last punch to Mario before hurrying after Waluigi.

"Hey, I'm not-a finished yet!" yelled Mario. But the warp pipe was already gone. "Aah, foozles!" said Mario angrily. "Now we have to pay for the stolen food."

_You mean _I_ have to pay for it…_ thought Luigi bitterly. "Well come on, Mario, let us not start any trouble. Just sit down, and eat the spaghetti-a."

"Sigh… You're right." Mario sat down again, and took a strong whiff of the fresh spaghetti aroma. "YEAH! Lets-a eat!"

**Meanwhile, awaiting in the 'secret hideout'…**

Daisy looked out the window. _Why call me out all the way to Mushroom Kingdom when I, a princess of Sarascaland, doesn't even celebrate "The Day of Love",_ she wondered. "Well, maybe it'll be the best opportunity to tell… _him_, how I really feel…" she smiled. "Now's not the time for secrets. I'll tell him, at the Day of Love celebration…"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, not a bad ending, right? Who do you suppose is this 'him' Daisy mentioned? Is it Luigi? Or is it Waluigi? Or could it be someone else? Find out in the next installment of "There Were Sunflowers and Daisies Too…". Don't forget to R&R, okay! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**There Were Sunflowers and Daisies Too…**

**Disclaimer: **Chapter 2 is up. How cool to say that for once.

**A/N: **Oh, shut up! I'll complete those later! Let's carry on!

**Chapter Two: My Wish To The Stars**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mario signed the check on the bill. "You know, Luigi, you really do eat-a too much-a when your stressed-a."

Sitting in front of Luigi was over 100 empty spaghetti, ravioli, bruschetta, and millions of other pastas bowls. Luigi wiped his face with a napkin. "Sorry about that, Mario… I just don't like-a them."

"Neither do I, even though they ARE our half-brothers-a." Mario stood up. "Well, I've got to go with Peach-a to Star Summit to prepare the decorations. It's our turn this year-a."

"I know, Mario. Go on, I'll be back at the house-a."

Mario stared at Luigi with a very shrewd expression. "On a Saturday?" asked Mario. "What could-a possibly have my little brother so busy on Saturday-a?"

Luigi stood up quite hastily. "Uh… uh… Yeah, I got--I got to read over… my new script-a!"

"Script?" repeated Mario. "You have a new game-a?"

"That's right!" said Luigi, backing away from the restaurant. "And now I have to read-a it to memorize-a! It'll be a great-a game! Bye, Mario, have fun!" Luigi skedaddled out of there before Mario could respond.

Mario smiled. "Aw, it's the simple things-a like that you treasure most…" Mario looked up to the sky, seeing, as always, a Star that shines bright for him. "Star, you hear my wish-a? I wish that-a Luigi, my little brother, would have-a the courage to go through with whatever he's-a doing!" Mario thumbs-up the Star. "Because I'll grant him that too!"

The Star's light shined brighter in the noon day.

**Meanwhile, in the 'secret hideout'…**

Daisy looked back. "Ah, look who's here," she said with a smile. "The delivery boys."

"Hey, I resent that remark!" said Wario, he and Waluigi bringing in the 5 bowls they stole from the restaurant.

Daisy sat down. "Me and DK have been waiting for hours. What kept you guys so long?"

"Nothing, nothing. _He_ just kept taking his time," said Waluigi, pointing accusingly at Wario.

"I did not! You spent the whole way bragging about your so-called brave efforts to steal food from a restaurant!"

"Okay, okay, I understand," said Daisy, waving her hand. "You both took your sweet time because you like food cold. When DK gets here, we start our planning, okay?"

"Okay," agreed the half-elven brothers, setting the food down on the table.

The door opened, DK walking in. "Hi," he said.

"Oh, you speak English?" asked Wario.

"Yeah, taught myself. Daisy helped too."

"Did she?" asked Waluigi suddenly.

"Yep," said Daisy. "I never liked conversing in grunts and shouts and squeals. So I decided to teach him English."

"Ah…"

"So, what plans are we talking about now that we're here?" asked DK.

"Same as always," said Wario. "Sabotage!"

"Sabotage?" repeated Daisy. She smiled. "What kind of sabotage are we talking?"

"It's simple. At night, we 'Mario Party' members will gather to the top of Star Summit to celebrate the Day of Love, right? On the stage is where we're supposed to perform an act about Love, or tell someone in the audience how they 'really feel'."

"And when they do," finished Waluigi, "something make 'accidentally' happen to the one on stage. That is sure to bring a halt on the celebrations!"

"That's brilliant!" exclaimed Daisy.

"So when do we start?" asked DK.

"After Peach and Mario leave the Summit. When they do, we sneak in! We'll go in separately, as to not draw attention to ourselves."

"That sounds like a plan!" said Daisy. "I can't wait!"

_Neither can I, Daisy…_ thought Waluigi. _Neither can I…_

**At the Mario household…**

Luigi sat at his desk. A few lyrics were written down.

_There was sunflowers and daises too_

_What could I do to win her?_

_He tried so hard_

_Chocolate kisses and mint hearts_

_One day_

Luigi sighed. "Well…" he said to himself. "It's a start… But can I really write a song for her?" he looked to his left, where his picture of princess Daisy sat, smiling encouragingly at him. _Oh, if only it was the actual Daisy smiling at me…_

**Later on that Saturday…**

Watching from the bushes, Wario spied Peach and Mario walking down the summit, laughing and talking together, covered head to toe with various Valentines Day decorations. _Tch… disgusting,_ thought Wario. _If only my brother agreed with me…_ Wario glanced back at their 'secret hideout'. _He's been staring at Daisy for a while… I wonder if he'll actually go through with it…_ Wario looked up at the Stars. _It can't hurt to try, right? _"Stars, if you listen to everyone, even someone like me, then hear my… well, hear my selfless wish. I wish that my little brother would have the courage to do whatever he endeavors to do. Grant him that, or else I'll have to. DO me a favor, eh?" asked Wario, looking up at a Star that shone in the sky.

The Star gleamed brighter.

"I'll take that as a 'I'll grant your wish'. Thanks, I guess."

**With Daisy…**

Daisy watched DK and Waluigi walk out of the 'secret hideout'. She smiled to herself. "I can't wait… to tell him how I really feel…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now things are looking better, or for worse? I hope you still are loving it, Lady Nintendo! Thank you for reviewing! But be warned, the pairing may not be what you expected! Stay tuned for the next installment! Bye for now! **

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**There Were Sunflowers and Daisies Too…**

**Disclaimer: **Happy Valentines Day.

**A/N: **Yep, Happy Day of Love! I'm glad you all love it.

**Chapter Three: I'd Hate To Ask You, But…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mario came back into the house. "Luigi, I'm-a home!"

Luigi jumped, thumping his foot against the desk leg. "Ouchie! Welcome home, Mario!" said Luigi hurriedly, stuffing the half-finished song and picture of Daisy into his secret drawer.

Mario poked his head into the room. "What was that thumping noise?" he asked suspiciously.

"No-Nothing-a," stuttered Luigi, laughing nervously. "I--I have to go!" Luigi ran out of the house.

Mario watched him run out. "Hmm…" he sat down on his sofa, reached for the remote, and paused. "If I'm-a not mistaken… Luigi was heading for…" Mario shrugged, grabbed the remote, and turned the TV on. "Oh, well. Gotta get-a my gaming in…"

**At the 'secret hideout'…**

Waluigi looked up at the castle. _Peach is inside… maybe I can ask her._

_**"**_Waluigi!"

"Waaaaahhh!' Waluigi turned around sharply. It was Daisy. "Oh. Uh, yeah?"

"You kept staring at me in the hideout."

_Oh, no…!_ "Uh, yeah… er, sorry."

"Why? Did I have something on my face?" asked Daisy. "Or do I have a zit coming on?"

"Yes-- I mean no! No zit, but you did have a bit of sauce on your face."

"Did I? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Uh… It--It didn't seem very… er…."

"Waluigi?" asked Daisy suspiciously. "What?"

"Nothing, sorry."

"…okay. I'll be back in Sarascaland, getting things ready, okay?"

"Sure!"

Daisy stared for a couple of seconds, shrugged, and entered a warp pipe to go back.

Waluigi sighed with relief. "That was close…" He looked back at the castle. "Well, back to business."

**With Luigi…**

Luigi looked around, and walked to Wario, who was standing in the bushes for some reason. "Wario," he said, tapping the short and fat half-elf.

"In a minute," said Wario. He paused. "Wait, Luigi!" Wario turned around sharply. "I'm not doing suspicious! Really!"

Luigi raised an eyebrow. "That's what Sakon said in 'Majora's Mask'. It didn't work for him, and it certainly doesn't work for you, I know, I played the game."

Wario sighed. "Fine, whatever. What do you want?"

Luigi looked around. "Well… I'd hate to ask you, but…"

"But?" pressed Wario, intrigued against his will.

"Well… What kind of music does Daisy like?"

"…what?" asked Wario, not exactly what he was expecting.

"What kind of music does Daisy like?" repeated Luigi.

"Well… Okay, I'll tell you," said Wario, beckoning Luigi closer…

**With Waluigi…**

Waluigi entered the castle, looking around. _Sheesh, this place is so bright and cheerful… _Waluigi walked to Peach's bodyguards. "I'd like to see Princess Peach," he said.

"Why?" asked the Toad.

"Tell her that it's really important!"

The Toad stared for a few more seconds, then shrugged. "Fine, wait here for a moment…"

Waluigi sighed. "Fine, just hurry…"

The Toad walked in, and a few minutes later, he came back out. "Peach says you can go on in."

"Thanks…" said Waluigi, walking into Peach's room. "So… Peach."

"Yes, Waluigi? What is so important that you must see the princess of your enemy's kingdom?" asked Peach delicately.

"…Okay, I'll tell the truth. I'd hate to ask you, but…"

"But?" asked Peach.

"What kind of things do princesses like?"

"Even tomboy princesses?" said Peach shrewdly.

"…yeah."

Peach smiled. "Okay, I'll tell you the things Daisy likes best."

**With Daisy…**

Daisy smiled to herself, watching the sun set. "I can't wait at all! When I tell him, the world will be very… _very_ surprised…" Daisy smiled to herself, thinking about the darkness of this badboy she loves so much…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, just who is this badboy? Are you enjoying the suspense? I hope so! Sorry, but this will be a bit late for Valentines Day…. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**There Were Sunflowers and Daisies Too…**

**Disclaimer: **You're NEVER on time. You kept these poor readers waiting!

**A/N: **TT I didn't need a guilt trip, Disclaimer. Sheesh. Anyway, here you go! Just one more chapter to go!

**Chapter Four: The Plans Laid Out**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luigi looked around, two pages of song lyrics in his hand. "Alright-a… no-one's looking…" Luigi entered the Portal, and said, "Mushroom Kingdom-a Paper!" In an instant, Luigi was sent to the Paper Mario Mushroom kingdom. It was starting to get crowded, as many Toads and Koopas, so on, moved here. "Now, where is-a Club 64 again…?"

**Flashback…**

Wario stared at Luigi. "Music? You wanna know what kinds of music Daisy likes?"

"Yes, that'd-a be helpful."

"Why?"

"Uh…er…re-research-a."

"Research?" Wario scoffed. "Fine, I'll tell you. Come closer…"

Curious, Luigi leaned closer.

"Okay, Daisy really loves anything with a kinda jazzy riff to it. You know, jazz, blues, that kind of stuff."

"Oh," said Luigi, thinking about it.

"So if I were you, I'd try asking Chanterelle at Club 64 in Mushroom Kingdom Paper to help you write a jazzy song for Daisy."

"All right! I see! Thank you!" Luigi skedaddled away in a hurry.

**End flashback…**

"Ah! There it is!" Luigi ran into Club 64. "Okay! Where's-a Chanterelle T.? It's very important-a!"

The bartender looked up. "Well, if it isn't Luigi! What would you like to have to drink?"

"Ahh… Noting, please. I'm-a looking for Chanterelle."

"Oh, yeah, you're the 1,200th one today. You need a song, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"She's in the back. Go ahead and see her."

"Thank you," said Luigi. He walked to the back room, where Chanterelle sat in font of her vanity, pampering her hair.

"Hoei… what a day…" she sighed tiredly.

"Um… Chanterelle, I have a song-s for you to turn into a song-a…"

Chanterelle looked back. "Okay," she sighed, "let me see it." Luigi handed it to Chanterelle. She smiled, and sang in perfect jazzy tones:

_There was sunflowers and daisies too…_

_What could he do to win her?_

_Chocolate kisses and mint hearts_

_One day, he saw her in the daisy garden_

_Alone!_

_With the daisies!_

_So I thought to myself, "Sunflowers and Daisies Too…"_

_What do I need to do to have her?_

_I miss her so! She left me! _

_For sunflowers and daisies! So I said!_

Luigi stared at Chanterelle. "Whoa! Amazing! You---you sang it in exactly the tone I wanted it in-a!"

Chanterelle shrugged. "No idea, I could just feel it. The way you wrote this sing, I could tell that it was going to be something jazzy or bluesy."

"With just a glance-a?" asked Luigi.

"That's' right. I have this sort of… gift with music. Seeing lyrics, I can tell what the person was thinking when they wrote it. Like this song for instance…" Chanterelle turned the radio's volume up a little. "listen to this song."

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw your face_

_In a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_'Cause I'll never be with you_

Chanterelle closed her eyes, listening to the song. "When he wrote this song, James Blunt was thinking about a girl he really loved, but who dumped him. He was heart-wrenched, of course."

"Oh…" said Luigi. "I liked-a that song, I thought it was-a deep, too."

"Mm-hmm. Well, leave these lyrics with me, I'll have a good song ready for you by Valentines Day, okay?"

"Okay!" said Luigi happily. _Now I'm ready for the Day of Love!_

**With Waluigi…**

Waluigi walked away from the castle, thinking deeply. _Okay… I see now… Even tomboy princesses like things like that…_

**Flashback…**

"You want to know what kind of things princesses like?" repeated Peach.

Waluigi nodded. "Yeah, if you put it like that."

"Well… I know Daisy. Every girl in Sarasaland loves any kind of jewels. Especially crystals."

"Crystals?" repeated Waluigi.

"Yep. In any shape or form. I like diamonds better, we girls in Mushroom kingdom do, but apparently, they like crystals in Sarasaland."

"Okay… So I get Daisy a crystal…" muttered Waluigi.

"You're going to give Daisy a crystal for Valentines Day?" asked Peach. "Where will you get a crystal? The closest thing we have to crystals here are Star Shards. I doubt anyone here as one."

"Hmm… I can think of someone who does," said Waluigi.

**End Flashback…**

_Who can I ask? Why, the richest man in Mushroom Kingdom, of course! _Waluigi walked to Wario. "Wario, I need a favor," he said.

"Yeah, who else?" asked Wario, thinking about Luigi's weird question. "Yeah, sure, but make it quick, it's almost my shift."

"Uhm… You know that one crystal daisy you have stored away in your big treasure chest?"

"Which treasure chest?" asked Wario, for he had many.

"The one marked in big-butted letters 'crystals and stuff'."

Wario blinked. "Have you been through my house again?" he asked.

Waluigi sighed. "No, I memorized everything," he answered sarcastically.

"Oh, okay," said Wario, not catching the sarcasm. "Sure, I have it. Go on and get it yourself," he said, handing Waluigi the keys to his house.

"…….sure, thanks," said Waluigi blankly, no believing how stupid his brother must be, taking the keys.

"Take only the crystal daisy," warned Wario. "I have many, many, _many _treasures I'd rather keep to myself. Comprende?"

"Yeah, I comprede," sighed Waluigi, heading into a warp pipe.

The warp pipe came out in front of Wario's one hundred million coin house he imported from the RealWorld. "Whoa… one can forget how big this place is…" Waluigi opened the door, and headed to the treasure chamber to find the crystal daisy he was going to give to Daisy come Valentines Day.

There was stacks of treasure chests, but it was easy to find the one 'crystals and junk' treasure chest.

"Ah, here it is…" Waluigi opened the chest, and was instantly greeted with a shining gleam. "Gaaah!" Waluigi backed up suddenly. "Sheesh…" he mumbled. "I'm no vampire, but I don't like sudden bright lights…" Shaking himself off, Waluigi went to the chest again, bracing himself. He hurriedly opened the treasure chest, grabbed the crystal Daisy, and hurriedly closed it again. "Man, what does he keep in there, Stars?" he asked. "Well, got what I came here for… Now to sabotage the stage for the Day of Love festival."

**A few days later… On Valentines Day…**

Mario shook Luigi awake. "Brother, wake up-a! Its-a time to get ready to go!" Mario shook Luigi again. "Man, he complains that _I _sleep-a to much-a," muttered Mario, walking away.

Luigi snorted loudly, and rolled over.

Mario came back with a big pail of water. "Sweet revenge-a from last year," said Mario, thinking about the Valentines Day celebration at the SSBM HQ, and poured the whole cold water onto Luigi.

"WOOOOOWWWWW!" howled Luigi, springing out of the bed. "Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma-Mario!" chattered Luigi.

"Hey, I had to wake up you," said Mario with a shrug. "I don't-a know what you did last night, but you came home-a late."

"Oh, uh… I was in Mushroom Kingdom Paper-a," said Luigi. "I forgot that time passes quicker in that world."

"Well, you slept blooming all day!" Mario tossed Luigi some dry clothes, and hurried out the door. "We're nearly late-a, Luigi!" said Mario as he ran off to Star Summit.

Luigi changed into dry clothes and followed Mario. By the time they got to the Star Summit, everybody was there.

"Mario!" called Peach. "Over here!" she waved for Mario and Luigi to come closer to her and Yoshi. "You finally made it," said Peach.

"Yeah," agreed Mario, "I was-a getting Luigi to wake up."

Luigi was about to make a comeback, but Chanterelle tapped Luigi's back. "Luigi," she said.

"Wahoo!" said Luigi in surprise. "Whoa, I forgot that you could come here too. You look so… well, 3-D."

"Thank you," said Chanterelle. "But anyway, I have your song ready. You don't mind that you have to sing, do you?" asked Chanterelle.

"What? Me, sing?" asked Luigi. He smiled. "Okay," he said.

Mario smiled to himself. _Thank you, Stars-a…_

Luigi looked over to Daisy, who seemed to be talking happily with Waluigi. _Well, fine, let him think he's winning!_ he thought with extreme confidence. _Once Daisy hears my song, she'll swoon for me!_

Waluigi watched Luigi walk behind the stage. _Huh_, he thought. _So Luigi plans on performing tonight… Well, whatever. Once Daisy receives my crystal daisy, she'll be to enamored of me to be even be paying attention to the performances! _he thought smugly.

Wario glanced upward at the Stars. _I guess you guys are worth a try!_

Chanterelle walked up to the stage, clearing her throat. "Okay, everyone, your attention, please," she said. "The Day of Love celebration has started! And first up, Luigi would like to sing a song in dedication to Princess Daisy of Sarasaland!"

There was a small round of applause as Daisy perked up in surprise. "A song sung AND dedicated to me!" she asked out loud.

"That's right," said Chanterelle, as the curtain opened, she walked to the piano. "I will accompany Luigi in a song he entitled 'There Was Sunflowers and Daisies Too'. I hope you enjoy it, Daisy."

A soft jazzy piano riff started, and Luigi walked onto the stage, picked up the microphone, and sang out in smooth jazzy tones:

_There was sunflowers and daisies too…_

_What could he do to win her?_

_Chocolate kisses and mint hearts_

_One day, he saw her in the daisy garden_

(Chanterelle hit a dramatic chord)

_Alone!_

(Chanterelle struck the same diametric chord)

_With the daisies!_

_So I thought to myself, "Sunflowers and Daisies Too…"_

(A Toad came on stage, and played a jazzy violin solo for 10 seconds)

_What do I need to do to have her?_

_I miss her so! She left me! _

_For sunflowers and daisies! So I said!_

(a small chorus of Toads from Club 64 began to sing in a chorus)

_There was sunflowers and daisies too…_

_What could he do to win her?_

_Chocolate kisses and mint hearts…_

(they fade off dramatically, leaving the solitary echo of Chanterelles' piano)

Everyone stared. Then there was a roar of applause. "WOW!" exclaimed Mario. "I MEAN WOW! THAT'S-A MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

Luigi shuffled his feet nervously. "It was-a nothing," he said bashfully, and Daisy stood up, applauding loudly.

"That was cool!" said Daisy. "I loved it!"

Waluigi glared at Luigi.

As the applause died down, Chanterelle came back on stage. "That was a great job, Luigi," she said. "Thank you!" Luigi hoped off stage with the Toad chorus. "Now, Mario prepared a dedication for Peach!"

As Mario hurried on the stage, Waluigi turned to Daisy. "Well, Daisy… That was…"

"I know, kinda cool," said Daisy with a smile, sitting down. "I even recorded it. Maybe I'll listen to it for a laugh one day."

"Yes, we all will," said Waluigi. "Er… anyway, I got something for you."

"For me?" asked Daisy. "Aah, you shouldn't have!" she said happily. "I'm getting soo much worship this year."

"Yes… ah… here," said Waluigi, handing Daisy the crystal Daisy.

Daisy's eyes went wide. "Ooh!" she said excitedly. "A crystal daisy! Where did you get this!" she asked. "It's beautiful! Just what I love!"

"I got… I made it myself," said Waluigi.

"Did you! No way!" said Daisy. "It's beautiful, Waluigi! I bet you spent a long time making this!"

"I spent all week on it. Just for you."

"Oh… Just for me," she said with a smile. "Thank you very much. You too," she added to Luigi, who had just come over to ask Daisy how she liked it.

"You like the song?" asked Luigi.

"Yes…" said Daisy. _Hmm…_ she thought. _This will certainly make it difficult to tell them whom I like… They both look so happy, I'd hate to see one of them crushed because of my choice… but it has to be done!_

Chanterelle applauded with everyone else. "A beautiful song, Mario! We all loved it!"

"Thank you," said Mario, sitting down next to Peach with the Koopa chorus.

"And now, Daisy has also requested a dedication, only not a song. She has an important Valentines Day message. Daisy, come on up!"

_This is it,_ thought Daisy as she walked up to the stage.

_This is it,_ thought Waluigi and Luigi at the same time.

Daisy picked up the microphone, and said, "Okay, I never expected that Luigi would belt out into song for me, or that Waluigi could even make a crystal Daisy for me," she said. "And now, I decided that this rivalry nonsense must stop! I have made my choice!"

Waluigi and Luigi held their breath, waiting for Daisy to announce someone.

Daisy smiled, only this time, she had a twinge of darkness in it. "Okay," she said happily. "You can come out now," she said.

Everyone started murmuring in surprise and looked behind them to see who Daisy meant.

Luigi and Waluigi exchanged glances, their glances saying "You heard right, right?" and the both looked back at the shadow standing at the very summit of the path on Star Summit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there you go! I'm sorry I couldn't get to the typing of the mischief the foursome planned, but I was running out of time. So, what do you think? It's not Luigi OR Waluigi! I hope you all won't be disappointed when you fond out who Daisy chose. Seriously, it won't be what you expected. See you in chapter five!**


	5. Chapter 5

**There Were Sunflowers and Daisies Too…**

**Disclaimer: **CORRECT, ActionGal07!

**A/N: **That's right! This fanfic was a Daisy/Bowser fanfic from the start! Despite the many tries Luigi and Waluigi have made over the past 3-4 years, Daisy had always had her eye on the baddest boy in the Mario world. Who else other then Bowser? You all never realized it, huh?

**Mario: **Not likely…

**Muses: **No…

**Me: **Hmm… I really hope you all aren't disappointed, but that's how it happened in that world.

**Chapter Five: One last chance; please don't fail me, Stars!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone on the summit stared at the shadow standing at the summit of Star Summit.

"Its… Its… It can't be…" stammered Luigi.

"Bo--Bo--Bow---BOWSER?" exclaimed Waluigi.

Daisy held out her arms. "That is right!"

Bowser stepped out of the shadows, a small bouquet of flowers in hand. He looked embarrassed to be the center of attention, but looked happy to see Daisy nonetheless. "Hello, Daisy, everyone. Daisy has chosen me as her Valentine." He walked across the summit to Daisy.

Chanterelle looked surprised too. "Well….!" she exclaimed. "That's a surprise, all right!"

Daisy smiled. "Sorry, Luigi, Waluigi. But long before I met any of you, Bowser was… well, a friend of mine."

Bowser nodded agreement.

Mario and Wario exchanged glances. "Were you expecting that?" asked Mario.

"No, not really," said Wario, scratching his head.

"Well, anyway, I gotta go, I have a date!" said Daisy. "Let's go, Bowser," she told Bowser.

"Okay, then," said Bowser.

"Oh, don't be so shy! You're usually so talkative!"

Luigi and Waluigi watched in shocked horror as Daisy and Bowser walked away hand in hand.

Peach looked at them. "You two aren't really surprised, are you?"

**The next day…**

Mario looked into the room. "Luigi…?" he asked.

Luigi was laying face-up on his bed, listening to the radio.

_We belong together_

_Who am I gonna lean on when times get rough?_

_Who's gonna talk to me 'til the sun comes up?_

_Who's gonna take your place; there's no body there_

_Oh, baby, baby, we belong together…_

Luigi sighed heavily, rolling over. "We do… we belong together…" he sighed sadly. "Mariah Carrey sees that… Why didn't-a Daisy…?"

"Luigi, brother, you're being to depressed about it-a…"

"Oh, that's-a easy for you to say, you and-a Peach gave each other beautiful dedications-a…"

Mario shook his head. "Well, yeah, but we have always been together-a…"

"Yeah, ever since the first time you met…"

"Don't-a worry, Luigi! At least be happy that Daisy found her true love-a!"

"But it should've been-a me…"

"I know, Luigi, I know. Here-s a snack-a to munch on. I know I can't-a talk you out of being so heartbroken over this-a…" Mario placed a bag of super BBQ chips on the table, some soda, and a packet of Oreo cookies. "Enjoy." Mario walked away, closing the door behind him.

Luigi sniffled, and grabbed the Oreos, turning the radio up slightly.

_What about love?_

_Don't you want someone to care about you?_

_What about love?_

_Don't let it slip away!_

_What about love?_

_I only want to share it with you…._

Luigi nodded, munching Oreo after Oreo, wondering curiously how his rival was faring.

**In the poor part of Mushroom Kingdom…**

Wario knocked on the door. "Waluigi? Hey, Waluigi? You in there?"

"Yeah," came the bleak reply from inside.

"…you gonna let me in?"

"No, go away…"

"Oh, god, don't try this," said Wario. "Black and depressing suits you, sure, but you've been in there for a long time! Ever since we got back, you came back to your hut and just stayed depressed."

"I don't wanna."

"Sitting there moping about ain't helping. Daisy made her choice, you heard her. She said she always know Bowser. Something like this was bound to happen."

"I don't care, leave me alone…"

Wario placed an ear on the door. "Waluigi?"

_And I'm so sick of the songs_

_So sad and slow_

_Why can't I turn off the radio?_

Wario sighed. "That's a good question… Waluigi, if it's bothering you so much, you _should _turn off the radio."

"I don't wanna," repeated Waluigi.

"Look, if you don't open the door, I'm gonna bust it open and force you to come out!"

"You can't, I placed a cupboard in front of it."

"Wha…? You know, you really are taking this a little _too_ seriously…" Wario tapped the door. "You nothing compares to my brute force, except for DK. I can bust the door AND the cupboard."

"Try," sighed Waluigi.

Wario shrugged, and slammed the door down, smashing the poor cupboard. He looked around Waluigi's small hut. "Man, it's messier then last time."

"Oh, shut up…" Waluigi rolled onto his side, looking at the radio. "I'm playing some CDS," he told Wario.

"I can see that," answered Wario. "…Well, what kinds of CDS?" asked Wario, eager to carry on the conversation.

Waluigi glared up at Wario. "I wasn't talking about the CDS, idiot! I was talking about Daisy rejecting me!"

"Oh," said Wario.

"Sheesh, you are stupid! No wonder you never found a girl yet!"

"Well, at least I wasn't rejected by one who left you for some fat turtle."

"…that's it." Waluigi stood up, and in all fairness, he towered over Wario. "That is it!" he walked to the closest, and pulled out a bat. "You're right, I should take my sadness and depression out on someone! Why not you, dear brother!"

Wario backed up slowly. "You--You're joking, right?"

"Why don't I turn of the radio and beat you up instead?" asked Waluigi, turning the radio off.

"Why--Why don't we settle this over classical?" asked Wario.

Waluigi stopped. "Classical? Who listens to classical!"

"I do."

"…That's not the point!" Waluigi brandished the bat. "Now THAT was the last straw!"

"aaaaaaaahhhhh!" Wario screamed and ran away from his maniacally depressed brother.

"Come back here!"

A Koopa who was crossing the street watched interestedly. "Oh, brotherly love," he said happily as he crossed the street while Waluigi approached him.

"Hey, have you seen a FAT guy cross this street!"

"Weren't you chasing him? I've seen LOTS of fat guys around here."

"A fat half-elf. Is that specific enough?"

"Oh, yeah, he went that way," said the Koopa, pointing in the direction of the richer part of Mushroom Kingdom.

"Thank you," said Waluigi, and followed Wario, still brandishing the bat. "COME BACK!"

Wario ran as fast as his fat legs could carry him, and he finally made it to his houses gates. "GASP! MADE IT!" He closed the gate as Waluigi ran over.

Waluigi stopped for a second, looking up at the sign on the gate. "Hmm… 'no poor people'… Even your poor brother?" asked Waluigi.

Wario nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Too bad." Waluigi squeezed through the gates. "Now, back to business."

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Wario, and he ran into his house, slamming the door and latching all 105 locks into place.

"Wario," siad aoice behind him.

Wario stopped on the 99th latch, and looked behind him.

"You forgot. You're keys aren't where you put them."

Wario's eyes darted to the map. "Ah," he said.

"Ah," agreed Waluigi, and bopped Wario on the head with the bat.

"Ow," said Wario.

"Ow?" asked Waluigi. "That blubber protecting you?" demanded Waluigi, poking Wario's gut with the bat.

"No, I think it's this good luck charm," said Wario, holding up a good luck charm.

"…Cut that out!" said Waluigi, pulling the good luck charm off.

"Oh," said Wario.

Waluigi was about to whack Wario again when suddenly a Toad came from nowhere. "Excuse me, sir, but are you Waluigi?"

"Ya think!" asked Waluigi sarcastically.

"Yes, sir, okay. You have jut won 1,00,000 coins in a contest you didn't even enter. What good luck!"

Wario and Waluigi stared at the Toad. "And… who are you?" asked Wario.

"I'm Toadsworth," answered Toadsworth.

"The old fart who serves Princess Peach?" asked Waluigi.

"No, his cousin. Yes, Toadsworth," answered Toadsworth.

"Oh," said the brothers at the same time.

"Anyway, we need your signature," said Toadsworth, handing him the contract.

"You got a pen… _Toadsworth_?" asked Waluigi, taking the contract.

"What, you can't afford one?" asked Wario without thinking.

Waluigi glared at Wario as Toadsworth handed him a pen. "No, I just never got around to buying one. Who carries opens with them?"

"I do," said Wario, showing Waluigi a pocket full of pens of many kinds.

"….gel pens?" asked Waluigi.

"Uh.. Not mine," said Wario hurriedly, closing the pocket.

Waluigi signed the winning contract, and handed it to Toadsworth. "Well, maybe I can win her back now," he said.

"Yeah, maybe," said Wario cautiously.

A car horn honked outside. "Huh?" went the half-elven brothers, and they opened the door.

A Koopa stepped out of limousine. "Excuse me, but is Waluigi here?"

Wario and Toadsworth pointed at the tall guy between them.

"Oh, good," said the Koopa. "I'm here to pick you up for the limo ride you won in the monthly Koopa Troopa Limo Contest-o, remember?"

Waluigi blinked. "No."

"Oh, well, you on anyway. Come on in."

"Hmm," said Waluigi, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe I'll keep this for a while," he told Wario.

"Hey, is a Waluigi here?" asked a Goomba, hoping in.

Waluigi looked down at the Goomba. "Yeah, that'd be me… why?"

"Oh, good, cause you won the annual Goomba Castle King Contest! It's bigger then Peaches castle, Daisy's castle.. Heck, it's even bigger then Zelda's castle, and she's not even from this world!"

"I really will keep this," he said to Wario, placing the good-luck charm under his shirt. "Thanks, Wario."

"No problem…" sighed Wario. _I shouldn't tell him this, but I stole that from Bowser…_

"Thanks," said Waluigi, taking the deed to the castle form the Goomba.

Wario watched them drive away. "…I need to get that charm back…"

**With Luigi…**

Luigi sighed. He had already polished off 15 packets of Oreo cookies, and the sad slow love songs on the radio showed no end.

_We've been too strong for too long_

_And I can't be without you baby_

_I'll be waiting off until you get home_

_'Cause I can't sleep without you baby_

Luigi sniffled loudly, and Mario looked in sadly. _Poor Luigi…_ thought Mario. _I should help him out… this somehow isn't right! _Mario walked to his treasure chest, and pulled out a good luck charm. _Right now… Luigi needs this more then me. _Mario walked back to Luigi's room, and approached him. "Luigi," he started.

Luigi looked up, his eyes pools of misery.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Mario.

Luigi burped loudly.

"…Uh, all those Oreos did something to you," said Mario.

Luigi nodded sadly.

"Well, I got something that'll cheer you up!" said Mario happily, pulling out the good-luck charm. "Here," said Mario.

"B-But, brother, that's for your adventures. That's why you always win."

"Right now, I'm on vacation," said Mario kindly. "Take it, Luigi, It's okay."

"…ok--okay," sniffed Luigi, taking the good-luck charm.

The doorbell rang.

"Coming!" called Mario, hurrying to the door as Luigi tied the charm around his neck.

"Excuse me, but does Luigi Mario live here?" asked Toadsworth.

"…Oh, my god, Toadsworth, I'm sorry! Luigi didn't meant to break that bench! It was out of depression, and mental trauma, and--and physical and emotional and mental pain! It wasn't his fault!' wailed Mario.

"Apology accepted… But that's not why I'm here."

"Oh, okay…OH NO! Is this about the ice cream he stole from the RealWorld Carrs! I'm so sorry, I'll go to the RealWorld myself and pay for it!"

"Not to worry, we took care of it. But that's not why I'm here," started Toadsworth.

"Is it the--"

"It's nothing!" yelled Toadsworth. "I'm here to tell Luigi he won a contest he never even entered!"

"…it's not a mansion, is it?" asked Mario quietly.

"No, actually, it's a Star Summit dream date with Princess Daisy!"

Mario heard a crash from behind him, and Luigi came to the door. "No," he wailed. "Daisy loves Bowser!"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" asked Toadsworth. "Daisy had to cancel her date with Bowser because he caught a cold."

"She should be there with him, taking care of him!" wailed Luigi.

"No, actually, Daisy doesn't want to catch a cold. Daisy would like someone to accompany so she isn't lonely."

"Oh… Mario, can you go?" wailed Luigi, looking at Mario.

"I can't, I have a date with Peach at the same time this date is."

"……but…."

"If you don't go, Waluigi might get there before you do."

"…Okay!" said Luigi standing tall. "I'll go! For Daisy's sake!"

"GO!" exclaimed Toadsworth as Luigi ran to the Star Summit.

Mario waved. "Bye!"

Toadsworth looked up at Mario. "You didn't' have a date with Peach, did you?"

Mario shook his head sadly. "Unluckily, no…"

**On Star Summit…**

Daisy sighed sadly. "It's too bad Bowser had a cold…" she said. She was looking forward to a romantic, candle-lit dinner with Bowser.

"Daisy!" yelled a voice!

"Daisy!" yelled another voice.

"What the…?" Daisy looked up, and saw Luigi and Waluigi running to her.

"We're here to be your date!" they said at the same time. They glared at each other. "I'm her date, not you!" they snarled at each other.

Daisy stared. "I was planning on going home, actually…"

"Please don't! Let us serve as replacements, please!" said Waluigi and Luigi together.

Wario peeked from behind a rock. _Sorry, bro, but I've done worse to get treasure, believe me…. This good luck charm is mine!_

Mario peeked from behind rock, checking on Luigi. _Oh, no, I didn't realize that Waluigi had a good luck charm too!_

"Yes, I'm sorry, boys, but it's too late for you two. Bowser is my choice. Now I'm leaving," said Daisy, sadly picking a purse up. She looked at the two of them. "You two still have each other… in a brotherly sense, you know. See you later." She walked away with her head down slightly.

"But--But," spluttered Luigi and Waluigi.

"That's my final word," said Daisy, and descended down the mountain.

As they stared in shocking disbelief, the same Goomba who awarded Waluigi a castle came up and said, "I'm sorry, Waluigi, but we found the REAL winner to the contest. Sorry to have misinformed you." He took the deed and left.

"You won a castle?" asked Luigi.

"Not anymore," sighed Waluigi.

Wario came out from behind the rock. "Sorry, bro… I guess the good luck wore off…"

"Yeah…" agreed Mario, he too stepping out from behind a rock.

"Well," said Luigi. "I--I guess it was worth a second chance…"

"Mm-Hmm…" said Waluigi. "Anyway… I--I'd better get going…"

"Me too…" sighed Luigi.

Mario watched them walk away. "It was worth a shot, Wario."

"Yeah, I know," agreed Wario. "I guess her hearts set then."

"Yep," said Mario.

Mario and Wario looked at each other. "We…We kinda shared a tender moment back there, didn't we?" asked Wario.

"Yeah, we did," realized Mario.

There was silence.

"I didn't like it," said Wario.

"Right back at you," agreed Mario, and he and Wario walked away from the Star Summit as the sun set over Mushroom Kingdom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**YAY! We're done with this fanfic! I hope you all loved it as much as I enjoyed typing it! Thanks to my online friend (who'll remain unnamed for security reasons) for planning this out. And read my other fanfic, too, they all should be as good as this one…**

**And for goodness sake, I'm begging you! PLEASE READ MY FFCC FANFIC! makes puppy eyes Pretty please! Okay! Bye! See you next time!**


End file.
